A Mother's Sacrifice
by xoleanderx
Summary: A take on what exactly happened the night Lily and James Potter were murdered. [One Shot]


A Mother's Sacrifice

Harry Potter squealed with delight as he flew through the air, around in circles, the room spinning, as he played his favorite game with his father - Quidditch. Though it wasn't really Quidditch, but he didn't know that yet. His father's hands were clamped around Harry's waist as James Potter held his son above his head, running around the room, swerving from side to side to avoid the imaginary obstacles in their path.

"Oh! There's a Bludger! Quick! To the left!" James turned sharply to the left, the grin on his face widening as young Harry erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Buder! Buder!" Harry shrieked as the two swerved suddenly to the right.

"That's right, Harry! Bludger!" James laughed, swooping down to avoid the imaginary Quaffle zooming over Harry's head.

"Alright boys," Lily said with a smile, sticking her wand into her apron pocket as she came into the room. "It's time to catch the Snitch and end the game – it's bedtime."

"Aw, alright," James pouted, balancing Harry in one hand as he pulled out his wand. Waving it in front of them, a Snitch suddenly appeared, wings flapping furiously.

"Catch it Harry, catch it!" James exclaimed, willing the Snitch forward towards the boy's outstretched arms with a wave of his wand.

"WEEEE!" Harry screamed happily, grabbing the golden Snitch and waving it around proudly.

"Yay!" Lily cried with a laugh, applauding as James swirled Harry around before placing him gently on the ground. Harry giggled again, running around the room, as if to show off his victory. James straightened his wire-rimmed glasses as he watched his son proudly. "Our son's going to be quite the Quidditch player," he commented to Lily with a grin as he ruffled Harry's hair, already as messy as his father's.

"Is that so?" Lily said, an amused smirk planted on her lips as James nodded in response.

"Alright Harry," she cooed in a motherly tone, brushing a strand of thick red hair out of her face as she bent down, holding her arms outstretched for Harry. "Time for b-"

An extremely loud bang suddenly came from the foyer, followed by a crunching noise as the door flew off its hinges.

"It's him," James whispered with wide eyes, the fear evident in his voice. "Quick, take Harry and run." The man sprung to his feet as the sound of footsteps became louder and louder. Scooping Harry into his arms, he looked down at his son, knowing that he would probably never see him again, before planting a kiss on the top of his head. He shoved the one year old into Lily's arms as he continued. "Hide in the back closet, I'll fend him off."

"James...," Lily started, tears forming in her brilliant green eyes as she held her son close. He kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you."

She nodded, "I love you too." With one last fleeting look at his wife and son, James gripped his wand tightly, rushing out of the room.

With no time to waste, Lily clutched Harry to her tightly as the boy whimpered, running out of the room and moving the bookcase in the corner to the side with a flick of her wand. As she slipped into the hidden room, she squeezed her eyes tight, trying to ignore the laughter and cries of "Crucio!" coming from behind her.

Another flick of her wand sent the bookcase sliding back into its original place. "Lumos," she muttered, the end of her wand lighting up as Lily made her way through the dark storage room, finding a dusty closet in the back corner. She slid open the door, pressing herself against the back wall and sliding the door shut with another wave of her wand.

"Nox," she whispered, the light at the end of her wand going out and enveloping the two in darkness. Harry gave another whimper, struggling against Lily's strong hold. "Shh Harry," she whispered, trying to keep her voice from trembling. "Everything's going to be alright."

She suddenly jumped, as a bang came from the other side of the room. Footsteps clanked against the dusty wood floor. "Lily..." A chilling voice called out as the footsteps became closer to the closet. "James is dead." She gave a shudder, repressing the sob that rose from her chest as tears leaked from her eyes.

Another bang. The closet door flew off and the silhouette of Lord Voldemort appeared in the doorway, bright red eyes glowing from under a billowing black cloak.

"Ahh, there we are. And young Harry too? Sometimes you just make it too easy." A white hand appeared from the end of one of the cloak sleeves, bony fingers clutched around a wand. Lily set Harry down, moving forward and crouching in front of the toddler.

"You think your feeble attempts to protect him will work?" Voldemort exclaimed, a hint of amusement in his voice. Lily pulled her own wand out of her apron, pointing it at him. The two stared at each other for a moment, until -

"STUPEF-"

A casual flick of Voldemort's wand sent Lily's flying out of her hand before she could finish the spell. He took a menacing step forward. "Step aside, foolish girl."

"Never." The witch looked up at him defiantly, not willing to show fear, though her voice shook.

"Stupid girl!" Voldemort cried before raising his wand. "You'll be reunited with James and Harry soon." Lily looked up at him, eyes wide.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The jet of green light shot out from the end of Voldemort's wand, hitting Lily in the chest, and she slumped to the ground.

A sob escaped Harry's small mouth as he wriggled back, away from Voldemort. A smirk appearing on his cold face, Voldemort stepped forward, kicking Lily's body to the side. He stared down at the boy menacingly, pointing his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The greet light flew from Voldemort's wand, though as it reached an inch from Harry, the boy suddenly glowed white, and the light reversed directions.

BOOM!

As the spell collided with Voldemort, there was suddenly an explosion and he was propelled backwards as his wand flew from his hand. Harry continued to glow, filling the closet with a brilliant white light. It spread into the entire room, cracks appearing in the walls, until the wall separating the hidden room and the main house suddenly incinerated. The glow spread through the house, and all that could be seen was a blinding white light, until there was a sudden explosive sound, and all that was left was a large pile of rubble.

And in the middle of it all sat Harry, wailing loudly and with a lightning-shaped cut on his forehead.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter book series is property of J.K. Rowling and Scholastic. I'm merely borrowing a bit of Joanne's wonderfully inspiring material and am in no way affiliated with her or anything else for that matter. So please don't sue, I don't have much to give except for six tattered Harry Potter books and a fat rabbit.

**Like it? Don't like it? All I ask is that you leave a few kind (or unkind) words for me. Because remember, a reviewed author is a happy author. :-)**


End file.
